


Of Doctors and Daydreams

by wolfboiii



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Red Oktoberfest, Slow Burn, y'all imma be honest idk how to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:22:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24063535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfboiii/pseuds/wolfboiii
Summary: The new team doctor annoys him. He can't help it. The man is just too chatty, too social, too... captivating? Charming? ... Cute...? ... Uh oh...
Relationships: Heavy/Medic (Team Fortress 2)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 122





	Of Doctors and Daydreams

"Oh shi–  _ yo, heads up _ !" 

Heavy glanced up just in time to shield his face, catching the rogue baseball squarely in his palm. He lowered his hand to give the culprit a hard glare as he jogged over. "Leetle man. Dis iz second time. Heavy told you..." The ball creaked in his hand as he gave it a good squeeze, the leather straining to hold itself together. "Next time..." There was a pop. "Will be your bones." He dropped the ruined ball back into Scout's hand. "Da?"

"Aw man, you busted the stitches!" Scout whined as he swiped the ball back, chucking it over to his teammate. "Hey chucklehead, numbnuts over here fucked up our ball. Go grab a new one, will ya?" 

Engie sighed, shaking his head as he pushed up off his knee from his crouched position, brushing his plaid shirt off and tipping his ball cap to Heavy. "Sorry, big guy! Heh, guess we ain't got the best aim. Won't be joinin' the major league anytime soon." His smile was apologetic before he turned to go back to the shed for another ball.

Heavy just huffed and went back to work. Cleaning his gun wasn't something he usually did outside, preferring the peace and quiet of the supply room. But Engie, the one person he managed to get along with most, had convinced him to get a bit of sunshine for once. So he'd begrudgingly hefted his gun outside to one of the raised plates of rusted steel meant for sentry posts. There had been no battles yet, since both teams lacked some necessary classes, so no defense was needed.

"Yeah well maybe when long legs gets back from pickin' up the new guy, we'll have another player!" Scout grinned as he readied up his bat again, energetically bouncing from foot to foot. When Engie threw the ball, he hit it with a satisfying crack against the bat, whooping as it soared across the sky. "And that's what I call a home-run, baby! Hell yeah!"

Heavy ignored Scout, on both topics. Being the third to arrive, he wasn't that interested in new teammates anymore. He'd already seen some come. Two, in fact, over the course of three weeks. Really it was just another person that he would likely not talk to. Not that he was an arrogant man, who thought he was above everyone else. He just preferred to keep to himself and not be bothered. Mann Co. had hired him to kill, not wait around for weeks doing nothing and making friends.

"Phew!" Scout took his hat off and wiped his arm across his sweaty brow. "Hey, I'm goin' in for a drink, you guys wanna come?" Engie agreed with a nod, taking his hat off to fan himself as he returned to the coolness of the garage. Heavy followed too, wanting out of the heat just as bad. What he would give for some snow… even a tiny flurry… Ugh, he missed home. This place was too much.

He hefted Sasha up and took her inside to go back to the supply room. However, before any of them could enter the base, the distinct sound of tires on the dusty dirt road got their attention. Scout beamed. "Hey, Snipes is back with the new dude!" 

Heavy let Sasha down with a huff. Engie would give him hell if he didn't stay to greet this new person. So he moved to stand beside the other two, crossing his arms and glancing away with a set frown. The van finally pulled in, the windshield dusty from the drive down the rough road.

After only a second or two, the passenger door to the van opened and the long-awaited newcomer stepped out. He didn't seem to notice the small crowd that had gathered, rather continuing his conversation with Sniper.

"– and I must admit it vas a bit unexpected, but I couldn't give up zhe opportunity! Vould you? Ah, vell, I suppose I already know zhe answer. Bit of a foolish question, vasn't it?"

That caught Heavy's ear. That accent. So he was European as well. And the more he listened, unmistakably German. The Russian was finally intrigued enough to glance up for a peek at him.

He was a rather tall man, with broad shoulders that made him that much more an impressive figure. A nice shape with perfect posture to match. His attire was oddly formal for someone arriving at a desolate base in the middle of a New Mexico desert. White dress shirt, light brown vest, leather belt… Jesus, he even had a tie on.

"Oi, mate," Sniper finally cut into the man's ramblings, sounding more than a little annoyed. The Australian was quite the introvert himself, a bit like Heavy, so no doubt this chatty newcomer was getting on his nerves, especially after a long drive from the airport. "Why don't you introduce yourself to someone else, yeah?" He got out of the van and abruptly left the garage to unwind in the seclusion of his own private camper, closing the garage door behind him.

"Somevone else?" It was only then that he seemed to notice the others gathered nearby. "Oh! Sorry, I didn't even see you all. Heh, I suppose I'm a bit flustered at zhe moment, my apologies." He readjusted his round glasses and held his arms behind his back as he walked over. As he got closer, Heavy could get a better look at him. Dark hair dusted with grey, especially nearing his temples. It was styled oddly, with a peculiar swirled forelock hanging over to brush against his forehead. Fairly attractive features… His stormy blue eyes were particularly striking.

"I am zhe Medic," he finally introduced himself with a dazzling grin, holding his hand out for a handshake. Of course Engie was the first to accept, being the Southernly gentleman he was.

"Howdy! I'm the Engineer, but y'all can call me Engie. Been wonderin' when we'd be getting a proper doc around here," he chuckled, glancing teasingly at Scout. "Got a lotta troublemakers 'round here itchin' to get hurt."

Scout scoffed a little, rolling his eyes. "Yeah yeah, whatevah." He stuck his hand out next, shaking the doctor's hand perhaps a bit too energetically. "Anyway, I'm da Scout. And ya know what? You can call me Scout." The boy gave a goofy grin and nudged Heavy. "Heh, get it? 'Cuz it's the same name! God I'm so fuckin' funny."

Heavy just grunted and gave Scout an unimpressed look before he too took Medic's hand, dwarfing it in his own. He couldn't help but mentally note how his skin was very soft, no rough calluses like most the rest of them had. Then again, being a doctor wasn't a job that necessarily required much tough labour. "I am Heavy Weapons Guy. Can call me Heavy. Nice to be meeting you, must go now," the Russian said bluntly then turned to return to working on his gun, feeling he'd aptly said his piece.

"Heavy," Engie called after him, not looking very pleased at Heavy's attitude, though it was unsurprising. "Why don't you help him carry his things to the medbay? He's probably mighty tired from traveling."

"Ja, I vould appreciate zhe help!" the doctor didn't even seem to notice the rather cold tone Heavy had, still just as chatty as he once again fell into rambling. "I've been on a plane for most of zhe day, and I'm not quite fond of zhat mode of travel, as I have some motion sickness issues so it'd really be easier for me to just take–"

"Will help," Heavy was getting frustrated. He didn't know much English to begin with, and this strange man's accent wasn't making it any easier. "Must take Sasha in first. Wait here."

"... Sasha?" Medic echoed curiously after the Russian had walked away. "... Engie, do ve have a female mercenary on base?"

"Nah, that's what he calls his gun there," Engie nodded his head at the large gun that Heavy was hoisting up and carrying inside. "Friendly word of advice: do  _ not _ touch her. Less of course you wanna lose a limb or two." The Texan clapped a reassuring hand on Medic's shoulder. "Just leave her be. He's real protective of her."

"Ah, I see," Medic watched Heavy go, then smiled at Engie again. "Zhank you for zhe varm velcome. I'm not very good vizh p–"

"You gotta funky accent, don'tcha?" Scout interrupted, pretty rudely. "What is it? Swedish? Bet it's Swedish. I know my accents."

Medic laughed a little at that, though did look the slightest bit annoyed that he'd been cut off. "German. I'm from Germany, mein freund." He cocked his head, regarding the boy for a moment. "You must be from New York, correct?"

"Psh, hell no!" Scout thumped his chest, puffing up. "I'm straight Boston, baby! Best of da best! Not no New York pansy!"

"Ah, right, right, apologies," Medic didn't seem to really care. He glanced at Engie next. "Southern? Texan?"

"Yup, born and raised in good ol' Texas," he gave a dopey grin. "You got your accents down pretty well." Scout looked offended by that but the Texan carried on. "Your English is damn good too. You lived in the states before?"

"Ach, no, no," Medic shook his head and waved his hands a bit. "I vent to medical school for 10 years in England for my license. So learning English vas a must, of course. Zhere veren't many esteemed schools in Germany at zhe time."

"Yo, ten years to get one lousy paper?" Scout leaned on his baseball bat against the wall, popping his gum. "No way. I ain't got the time. Gotta use my sweet sweet time to pick up da ladies. Know what I'm sayin'?"

Medic giggled at that, high-pitched and unsettling, his expression suddenly becoming oddly… disturbing. "Ah, vell, I vould actually razher spend my time picking up some organs razher zhan any ladies. Ja?"

Both Engie and Scout gave the doctor a very justifiable weirded-out look, but Engie was quick to fix his expression, not wanting to seem rude. "Heh, that's, uh, somethin' else. Bein' a doctor sure sounds interestin'."

Medic's slightly creepy aura faded instantly and he was back to being pleasant. "Oh, it is! It's been a vhile since I actually did any  _ proper _ practice zhough."

Scout looked even more bewildered at that. "Whadda hell does dat m–"

"Am back," Heavy suddenly announced his return as he thudded down the few concrete steps into the garage. He went to the van promptly, his hands grabbing the handles to pull on the back van doors. "What is to carry–" As soon as the doors were even slightly open, a huge mass of white shot out through the crack. Startled, Heavy stepped backwards and shielded his face with his arms. A flock of doves, of all things, had burst out and the frightened birds were now frantically fluttering around for an exit. Except for one, who had immediately and calmly taken roost on Medic's shoulder.

"Lieblinge!" Medic called through cupped hands over the ruckus of fluttering and distressed cooing. "Beruhige dich bitte!" Almost instantly, the doves calmed and began to settle, finding their own places amongst the equipment and surfaces in the room. The doctor sighed in relief and reached up to scritch the top of the dove's head that was on his shoulder. "Ah, Archimedes… I am terribly sorry for leaving you all in zhere for so long, I vas a little busy."

"... So, are ya gonna explain what the hell dat shit was??" Scout finally spoke up, sounding rather irritated, picking feathers out of his hair. Heavy was warily watching a group of the birds that were settled close to him, partially expecting them to take off again.

"Oh, sorry, zhese are my doves!" Medic grinned, spreading his arms out to indicate them and then reaching out to pat the back of one that was on top of a nearby work light. "Zhey have been cooped up ever since ve boarded zhe plane, I'm not sure how zhey got out of zheir cage in zhere."

"... Not friendly," Heavy finally concluded, using the bottom of his shirt to wipe away some blood from where the birds had scratched him in their frantic escape.

"Nonono, zhey are!" Medic instantly came to their defense, frowning. "Really, zhey are. Zhey vere just frightened, zhat's all." The one on his shoulder, who was apparently named Archimedes, cooed a bit and pecked at the doctor's earlobe. "Vhat? Oh, and a bit vorked-up over me forgetting zhem." He lowered his voice a little to only address the dove.  _ "Archimedes I told you I vas busy…"  _ Another coo _. "Vhat do you mean 'vizh vhat'??" _

That was enough for Scout to conclude that– "yo, this new guy is crazy," he whispered to Engie, who shushed him with a frown and then spoke up. "Well, it sure was nice to meet ya and your little critters, but I got work to do and they're kinda… in my way."

"Oh! Right, sorry, sorry, ve vill hurry vizh my luggage and be out of your vay," Medic smiled, still as chipper as ever, then glanced at Heavy, who had already started unloading some of his things. "Danke schöen, Heavy, I appreciate zhe help."

He could only imagine that meant 'thank you'. "Mm," Heavy grunted as he hefted two fairly heavy suitcases up and held another one under his arm. He carried them with ease, heading out of the garage and down the hallway to the unoccupied medbay.

Medic subtly admired the man's strength as he left, an eyebrow cocked as he traced his muscles with his eyes. "Vhat a fascinating specimen…"

"You say somethin'?" Scout asked, pausing as he was headed to walk out as well. 

"Oh, no, no, don't vorry," Medic shooed the boy away then turned back to the van to gather some things to carry as well. A medical bag and what was obviously a violin case. He shouldered on the bag so he could grab the second to last thing: a very strangely-shaped case with a lock or two holding it shut. He carried this one very carefully as he headed over towards the door. "It vas very nice meeting you, Engie!"

"You too, doc!" Engie replied back as Medic disappeared into the hallway. He listened to the footsteps recede then shook his head in amusement. "Hell of a guy."

Meanwhile, Heavy was dropping off what he'd managed to grab, dumping everything on the floor beside the empty desk. He glanced around the medbay, not really ever having been in it before. It was a very large space, clean, albeit empty. With a Medic on board now, he assumed that would quickly change. Whether by Mann Co stocking up or the doctor having brought his own supplies. Likely both.

It seemed strange that the desk be in the same space as the operating tables and cots, and not in a separate, more professional-looking room. He shrugged, crossing his arms. Not his concern. He heard the double medbay doors flap behind him. 

"Ah, Heavy," Medic suddenly spoke as he set his things down near the others, though making sure the odd-looking case stayed safely on the desk. He walked up beside Heavy to curiously look around as well.

"Have never seen." It wasn't an attempt at conversation. Just another blunt statement from the Russian. "Is big."

"I've never seen it eizher," the doctor glanced around with a satisfied hum of approval, his arms folded comfortably behind his back. "Very nice indeed. Lots of room for my studies." He paused, thinking on that for a moment before he remembered something. "Oh! Heavy, zhere is vone more zhing in zhe van, could you go get it," the doctor patted Heavy's arm as he walked past him to wash his hands in the sink. "It's zhe bird cage, zhe doves vill all follow vhen you bring it. Be careful; it's very large and fragile. It could bend easily."

Heavy nodded. Good, he could do this last task and then go get some food, which he would eat in his bedroom with a good book. No more talking… Eh, not that he...  _ disliked  _ the newcomer, no. Being social just wasn't in his nature. And the language barrier made it hard either way.

He went back to the garage and managed to carefully wrestle the bird cage from the van. It was a miracle Medic and Sniper had been able to get it in in the first place. But he finally got it out, with  _ minimal  _ bending, and headed back to the medbay, all of the doves tagging along, as Medic said they would.

Medic was already busy unpacking a few things when Heavy got back. As soon as he let the doves in, they dispersed, landing and roosting in different spots around the room. Heavy finally had the chance to count them now. Восемнадцать. Eighteen. Less than how many it seemed when they had bombarded him, but still quite the number.

When Medic realized Heavy had returned, he looked up to smile. "Ah, hallo! Zhank you so much for zhe help, but I'm going to start unpacking now." The way he said it implied he didn't need or want the help. Which Heavy didn't mind. Not in the slightest.

"Okay," Heavy nodded, taking a backwards step but then pausing. "Nice to be meeting you, new team doktor." He waved stiffly and then turned to leave.

"A pleasure to meet you too, Heavy!" Medic called after him as the doors flapped shut. The doctor glanced over at the several suitcases and bags he had brought with him and couldn't help the sigh that came out. He lightly pet Archimedes, who was sitting loyally on his desk.

"Oh my, zhis is going to take a vhile…"

**Author's Note:**

> it has been literal YEARS since i've written a proper multi-chapter fic. but lord here we go... 
> 
> also, yes, everyone and their mother has done a "heavy and medic falling in love" story but let me have my own take, dammit. i've been thinking about writing this forever. i just want cute falling in love fluff pls and thank you. 
> 
> ALSO don't talk to me about the title and description okay i know they're bad.


End file.
